1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a repair device for a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
Advancements in the electronics industry have brought ever smaller printed circuit boards (PCB) with increasing numbers of components. As a result, a PCB with a limited area requires disposing denser transmission lines thereon. Therefore, the probability of the transmission lines having defects increases. Once a fault or defect is found, then it has to be located and repaired. Most of the methods presently under use require that the fault or defect be visually located by the operator, and then the defective conductor line is repaired, and if the transmission lines of the PCB become inoperable, the signal transmission will be stopped and then a change for a new printed circuit board may be needed.
What is needed is a repair device for a printed circuit board to maintain signal transmission when the transmission lines of the printed circuit board become inoperable.